Mia Hardesty
Mia Hardesty Biography Love,Love,Love Mia and Nora were hanging out and she notices Ethan and she was interested into meeting him and when she got to he was too busy drinking coffee and listening to his music really loud and she asked if they could go and have a nice cup of coffee or go to a movie until she stumbles upon Skyler and she gives her a small threat and a little warning sign showing she will hurt her if she goes anywhere near Ethan. The Deal Mia is seen with the cheerios and she steals Ethan to have him "watch" her cheerios practice and Monique notice this and she watches the practice as well and she realized that it was just him and her kissing and she was going to tell Skyler and Mia caught her and tells her to never speak of what she saw. Break Up Mia was in the crowd when she sees that Ethan and Allison were broken up and she was going to ask him out until Skyler asked him first and this angers her. Black F Mia is dressed in a white dress, and is called into Sue's office. Sue asks Mia why she is dressing like Maria and Mia explained, that the kids from Teen Addiction are planning on doing West Side Story, so she decided to dress like Maria to see what happens. Mia says that the whole idea is so annoying, to which Sue agrees and starts to ramble about comparing woman artists. Mia is confused as to what Sue is talking about, so Sue tells Mia to leave her office. Mia bumps into Ethan and Skyler in the hallway, and asks Ethan if he could help out the Cheerios with something big that they are doing, and she says that Ethan is the best dancer in Brewster and says that she needs him to choreograph a number for them. Ethan turns her down saying that he isn't really a choreographer. With the convincing of Skyler, he quickly agrees, and Mia says she'll text him the rehearsal times. Skyler and Monique are on their way to find Ethan, they then see Ethan and Mia are dancing in the dance studio very closely. Later, Mia is seen in the dance studio, Ethan enters and asks her if she wants to go somewhere private, Mia asks if his girlfriend is going to be there, to which he doesn't answer. She quickly grabs her coat because she doesn't want to get grass stains on her uniform. The Opening Mia is briefly seen flirting with Ethan while he sings Hero in the hallways. She was also seen dancing with the rest of the school in You May Be Right ''. The First Time Mia comes from backstage and comforts Ethan to do well as she is rubbing against his back down to his jeans pocket, much to Skyler's dismay. Wedding Day On the day of the wedding, Mia, while helping Ethan with his tie, tells him that he needs a "coolness injection" and suggests that he informs people that they had sex. He says he can't do that, because he kept it a secret after Skyler confessed that she did not have sex with Jason, that she was happy that they could both be each other's "firsts," and he does not want to hurt her feelings. Mia, who wants to hurt Skyler for not including her in the Teen Addiction girl meeting from earlier, thinks he should dump her anyway and even threatens to tell Skyler what happened. Skyler comes into the room but nothing is said about it. Props After the Cheerios dance routine practice, Ethan flirts with other Cheerios to which Mia is clearly jealous about and confronts him about him to which he responds that he flirts with every girl. Mia later sings during Ethan's fantasy of ''Nasty/Rhythm Nation, in which she has a worried expression throughout the song. After Ethan wakes up from his fantasy he meets up with Mia who tells him she is pregnant with his baby. She tells him to keep the secret and that they must go to the doctor together. The next day, the two meet up to go to the doctor but Mia shares the news that she got her period and that she went to the doctor by herself. Ethan is relieved but she is concerned about Ethan's life and says he is "toxic." PROM! As Skyler performs Jar Of Hearts, Mia is seen dancing with Ethan in the crowd. Angry and hurt, Skyler jumps down the crowd and she bitch slaps Mia and they both get into an argument and then Mia punches Skyler and slaps her and they fight in the middle of the crowd. She is later seen at the crowd after the gunshot and the police interviews her and she was never seen on SLAM again. Relationships Ethan Jones (sexual) Their relationship begins in Black F, when Mia decides to seduce Ethan and consequently break Skyler's heart because she's attacking Teen Addiction under Sue's orders. Asking for his help to choreograph a Cheerios number, she manages to draw him away from Skyler, and eventually has sex with him. In The First Time, Mia tells Skyler about her hookup with Ethan, and she confronts Ethan. When doesn't deny that he has cheated on her, she leaves him. Songs Duets Season Three: Song jkf.png|Dance With Me (Ethan Jones) (The Opening)|link=Dance With Me Solos In A Group Number: Category:Character